Conquences
by Providencelover
Summary: when Tradgey strikes the Hansen's are devestated


  
Conquences  
  
By: Rebecca  
  
Conquences  
  
A warm Friday at the Hanson household  
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Syd, wake up dear.   
  
Syd: (Groans) What now mother?   
  
Lynda: (Sits on the edge of Syd's bed) It's been a week Syd and Ally is doing well. I'm so proud of you.   
  
Syd sits up and smiles at her mother.   
  
Syd: Thanks mom. Emily seems to be adjusting well to the change. Ally is never at Laura's house, she's always over here.   
  
Lynda: Well, you know that was going to happen. Ally and Emily are like peas in a pot, they have to be together. (Gets up and heads for the door) I have to run dear. Sorry to cut this little chat short but there are a few things Lilly must do before she goes to homecoming.   
  
Syd puts a hand to her mouth. forgetting about homecoming.   
  
Syd: I completely forgot about that. I wonder if Emily has a dress yet?   
  
Lynda: Sorry dear, gatta run.  
  
The alarm buzzes.   
  
Syd groans and sits up, rubbing her eys.   
  
Syd: I need a day off soon.   
  
Syd gets out of bed and showers. She goes into the house to find Joanie and Emily fixing breakfast.   
  
Joanie: Morning Syd. Want some pancakes?   
  
Syd sits down at the bar and puts her head in her hands.   
  
Syd: No, not right now. Emily are you going to homecoming?   
  
Emily sits down beside Syd at the bar.   
  
Emily: Yeah, I think so. I don't have a date or anything. I think a couple of my friends are going as a group so I might join them. Why?   
  
Syd: No reason. I was just wondering. I remember my homecoming, it was so much fun. I went with this guy named Josh. He was in my Chemistry class at the time and all the girls liked him.   
  
Emily: (With wide eyes) Was he cute?   
  
Syd: (Has a dreamy look on her face) Oh, yeah. He was so hot. Everyone was so jelous of me because I got to go with him and the didn't.   
  
Emily gets up and pours herself a cup of juice. She sits back down at the bar beside Syd.   
  
Emily: Going to work today?   
  
Syd: It's Friday, where else would I be going. Hurry and get ready and I'll drive you to school.   
  
Emily puts her cup in the sink and heads upstairs.   
  
Syd: Did you eat beakfast?   
  
Emily: Yeah, I did. Can we pick up Ally on the way?   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
Syd gets up and picks up the phone to call Ally. She waits but gets no answer on the fifth ring.   
  
Joanie: Not home?   
  
Syd shruggs and sits back down.   
  
Syd: I don't know. I guess they're just running late.   
  
Syd gets up and heads for the stairs, to the attic. She enters the attic and finds Emily fixing her hair in front of the mirror.   
  
Emily: I'm almost ready. Did you get in touch with Ally?  
  
Emily grabs her backpack off her bed and follows Syd downstairs.   
  
Syd: No.   
  
Emily: It's OK, I'll see her at school. I can't believe homecoming is next weekend.   
  
Syd: We need to get you a dress. When do you want to go?   
  
Emily: I don't know. Maybe tonight or tomorrow.   
  
Syd grabs her coat and purse off the table and opens the door.   
  
Syd: Well, I might be getting home late tonight so how about tomorrow?   
  
Emily gets in the car and puts on her seat belt, putting her backpack at her feet.   
  
Emily: Sure, sounds fine.   
  
At South Providence High.   
  
Emily is standing at her locker when Ally comes up behind her.   
  
Ally: Morning.   
  
Emily: (turning around) Morning. How's everything going with the Henderson's?   
  
Ally: Fine. I'm still trying to get settled. It's hard, I'm not used to all the rules.   
  
Emily: What rules?   
  
Ally: Curfew, and stuff like that. It's OK though. I'm loving it. Tomorrow Laura is taking me shopping for my homecoming dress. Did Syd say when she was taking you?   
  
Emily slams her locker shut and puts her books in her backpack.   
  
Emily: Yeah, probably tomorrow.   
  
The first period bell rings, making the girls jump.   
  
Ally: I have to get to class, I'll see you later.   
  
Emily: Yeah, see ya.   
  
Emily smiles, she is so lucky to have a friend like Ally. First period is the only class the girls don't have together. Emily walks toward her first period class, World History.   
  
At the clinic.   
  
Syd is in her office putting her stuff away when Izzy comes into the office.   
  
Syd: Morning Izzy.   
  
Izzy: Morning Dr. Hansen. How's everything at the Hansen household.   
  
Syd: OK. Emily and I are going to go shopping for her homecoming dress tomorrow.   
  
Syd walks down the hall with Izzy, getting ready for her first patient.   
  
Izzy: Ah, homecoming, I remember that. It was so much fun.   
  
Syd: (Smiles) Yeah, it was fun.   
  
Izzy hands Syd a folder.   
  
Izzy: Mrs. O"Neil's knee is acting up again.   
  
Syd: (takes the chart from Izzy.) Thanks.   
  
Syd walks to curtain three and begins her day.   
  
At the Hansen household Jim is reading a file when the door opens.   
  
Jimmy: Hi Dr. Hansen. Is Tiger ready yet?   
  
Jim: Yes, I was just about to call you. I'll go get him.   
  
Jim disappears in the back, bring back Tiger.   
  
Jim: Here you go.   
  
Jimmy: Thanks. Bye.   
  
Jimmy walks out the door, slamming it behind him.   
  
Heather: Smart kid.   
  
Jim: Too smart.   
  
At the Barkery.   
  
Joanie is filling jars with fresh baked biscuits when Burt comes through the door.   
  
Burt: Hi.  
  
Joanie: Hi, what are you doing here. I just dropped Hannah off at daycare so I'm just now getting started.   
  
Burt: (Kisses Joanie on the cheek) So, what do you want to do tonight?  
  
Joanie: I don't know. It's been a really long week and I felt like I haven't seen Hannah at all ths week. I think I just want to go home and sleep.   
  
Burt: Fine with me. I'm kind of tired too. How about we do something tomorrow night?   
  
Joanie: Fine with me.   
  
Burt: Well, I have to get to the station so I'll see you later.   
  
Joanie: (Smiling) Bye.   
  
Burt waves and leaves.   
  
Later that day at the Hansen household.   
  
Joanie and Emily are in the living room watching TV. Emily is doing her homework at the same time.   
  
Joanie: So, how was school?   
  
Emily: OK. I got a date to the dance.   
  
Joanie: Really? Who?   
  
Emily: His name is Mark. Did you know that he took Lilly to her first dance?   
  
Joanie: Yeah I did. Did he think you were Lilly?   
  
Emily: (Laughs) Yeah, at first but then I straightened him out. Now I'm not going to be a loner at the dance. I'm going to go call Ally and tell her.   
  
Joanie: Didn't you tell her this afternoon?   
  
Emily: No. He asked me right after the bell rang and Ally had already left.   
  
Joanie: Oh.   
  
Emily runs upstairs and calls Ally. She answers on the third ring.   
  
Ally: Hello?   
  
Emiy: Hey, it's me. I have great news.   
  
Ally: What?   
  
Emily: Mark Fish asked me to the dance next Saturday.   
  
Ally: Congratulations. Now we both have dates.   
  
Emily: (Toying with the phone cord) Yeah, I know. Have you finished your history homework?   
  
Ally: Yeah, Laura helped me on it. What about you?   
  
Emily: Yeah, I finished it in class. Do you want to sleep over tonight?   
  
Ally: Sure, but I have to be home at eleven because Laura is taking me shopping.   
  
Emily: Syd is taking me too. Maybe we can go together.   
  
Ally: Yeah, maybe. I have to go, I'll talk to you later OK. I need to go ask Laura if I can spend the night.   
  
Emily: OK, bye.   
  
Ally: Bye.   
  
Emily hangs up the phone and leans back on the bed. She smiles, glad that Ally is coming over.   
  
A hour later Syd comes home from the clinic. She throws her coat down on the table and goes into the living room where Joanie is watching TV and playing with Hannah.   
  
Syd: Hey.   
  
Joanie: (Looks up) Hey Syd. Emily is up stairs talking to Ally.   
  
Syd sits down on the couch.   
  
Syd: Oh. Boy, am I glad it's the weekend.   
  
Joanie: (Sits down beside Syd with Hannah in her lap.) Yeah, me too. I had costumers back to back all day.   
  
Syd: Same here except mine weren't there for pleasure.   
  
Then Emily comes down the stairs.   
  
Syd: Hey.   
  
Emily: Hey. Can Ally spend the night?   
  
Syd: Fine with me, just as long as it's OK with Laura.   
  
Emily: Great. Are we going to go shopping tomorrow for my dress?   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
Emily: Laura is taking Ally. Maybe we can go together?   
  
Syd: That would be fun. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a nap before dinner.   
  
Syd gets up off the couch and heads for the guest house.   
  
Joanie: Do you want to help me fix dinner?   
  
Emily: Sure.   
  
Joanie and Emily go into the kitchen to prepare dinner.   
  
Later that night the girls are in the attic talking about homecoming.   
  
Ally: (Sitting on Emily's bed.) I can't believe homecoming is only one week away. I'm so excited.   
  
Emily: (Sitting beside Ally on her bed) I know, me too. I'm glad you could come over tonight. What was Laura doing tonight?   
  
Ally: Nothing, just staying at home. She talked to Syd, and we are going to go shopping together tomorrow.   
  
Emily: Cool. I wonder what dress I should get?   
  
Ally: I'm thinking about a silver one, with sparkles, I don't know though.   
  
Emily: Yeah, me neither.   
  
The girls talk some more and soon it is morning.   
  
Syd is in the kitchen fixing breakfast when Emily and Ally come downstairs.   
  
Syd: Morning. Are you ready to go to the mall?   
  
Emily sits down at the bar.   
  
Emily: Yep, all set. What dress do you think I should get?   
  
Syd: Don't ask me, why don't you aslk Laura. She's the fashion queen.   
  
Emily: Really?  
  
Ally: Yeah, she is. She helped me pick out my whole woredrobe.   
  
Syd, Emily and Ally meet Laura at her house and head to the mall.   
  
At the Mall.   
  
Emily and Ally are in the dressing room trying on dresses. Ally is wearing a short black dress and Emily has on a long blue dress with sparkles.   
  
Emily: (Standing in front of the mirror) So, Ally what do you think of this one.   
  
Ally: Perfect. What do you think of mine?   
  
Emily: Great, I think you should get it.   
  
Ally: Thanks, you too.   
  
The girls decide to be the dresses they chose and go to the food court where Laura and Syd are waiting for them.   
  
Syd and Laura are sitting at a near by table talking and eating a snack.   
  
Syd: So, what did you get?   
  
Emily shows Syd her dress.   
  
Syd: Wow, that will look pretty on you.   
  
Emily: Yeah. Ally show them yours.   
  
Ally shows Laura and Syd her dress.   
  
Laura: I couldn't have done better myself. Do you girls want something to eat?   
  
Emily: You bet, I'm starved.   
  
Ally: Me too.   
  
The girls run off to decide on what they want to eat. Soon it is time to go home.   
  
Later that day at the Hansen household. Syd is resting on the couch and Emily is watching TV.   
  
Syd: Are you excited about homecoming?   
  
Emily: Yeah, and I finally have a date.   
  
Syd: Who?   
  
Emily: Mark Fish. He knew Lilly and took her to her first dance.   
  
Syd becomes quiet.   
  
Emily: You OK?   
  
Syd: (Unsure) Yeah. I was just thinking about Lilly. She was so scared about her first dance, but then she had a great time.   
  
Emily: I bet you miss her a lot.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I do.   
  
Emily turns back to what's she watching and Syd leans back against the couch, soon asleep.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Syd, wake up dear., There is someone here to see you.   
  
Syd sits up and rubs her eyes.   
  
Syd: Lilly?   
  
Lilly appears beside Lynda and goes over to give Syd a hug.   
  
Lilly: How did you know?   
  
Syd: Just a lucky guess. I guess you know I was talking about you to Emily. She's really interested in hearing about you.   
  
Lilly: I know, and I also know that she has a date with Mark to homecoming.   
  
Syd: Yeah, she seems to like him. I don't know, you two are twins.   
  
Lilly: I didn't come here to discuss Emily's love life, I came here to warn you to look out for her. She needs to be very careful, a lot of bad stuff happens on nights like that.   
  
Syd: Don't worry, she will, I'll make sure of it.   
  
Lilly gives Syd a hug and disappears.   
  
Lynda: Sorry dear, but Lilly has a test to study for.   
  
Syd laughs and lays back down on the couch.   
  
Syd sits up with a start.   
  
Emily: You OK?   
  
Syd: (Rubbing her eyes) Yeah, weird dream. Em, will you promise me that you'll be careful next weekend?   
  
Emily: How do you mean?   
  
Syd: Don't do anything stupid, like get into a car with someone who hasn't been driving long.   
  
Emily: I won't, don't worry. I learned my lession from Lilly.   
  
Syd gives Emily a questioning look.   
  
Emily: Well, from what you told me.   
  
Syd nods and walks into the kitchen to find Joanie making dinner and Hannah in her high chair.She sits down at the bar.   
  
Joanie: Welll, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence. What were you and Emily taking about in there?   
  
Syd: Nothing, just about driving.   
  
Joanie gets out something from the oven.   
  
Joanie: Don't worry Syd, Emily will be fine.   
  
Syd: I know, it's just i"m worried, I don't want to have a repeat like what happened with Lilly.   
  
Joanie: Syd, you know that's not going to happen. Emily is a good kid.   
  
Syd: Yeah, you're right. Thanks Joanie. Where are Dad and Robbie?   
  
Joanie: Dad is downstairs and Robbie isn't home from work yet.   
  
Syd nods and starts helping Joanie with dinner.   
  
The week passes by and soon it is the dance. Emily and Ally are in Ally's new room getting ready.   
  
Emily: I am so excited. Whose takiing us?   
  
Ally: Shay's older sister, she's seventeen.   
  
Emily: Will Syd go for that?   
  
Ally: I guess so, I don't know.   
  
Emily shrugs, not wanting to think about it anymore. She doesn't realize the danger that lies ahead.   
  
In the car with Shay's older sister Shannon  
  
Shay: Shannon where are you meeting Roger?   
  
Shannon: In the Gym somewhere. Ally, Emily are you guys ready for some fun?   
  
Emily: You bet. Thanks for driving us. I know Syd was a little disappointed but she'll get over it.   
  
Shannon: Not a problem.   
  
Soon the girls arrive at the dance and look for their dates.   
  
At the Hansen home   
  
Syd is in the kitchen reading and watching the clock. Joanie is sitting beside her, watching her sister stare.   
  
Joanie: Syd, she's going to be fine. Emily can take care of herself.   
  
Syd: I just can't believe she would get in the car with Shannon, and it's wet out.   
  
Joanie: Shannon is a good driver. Don't worry.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: I guess you're right. Emily is probably there right now having a great time.   
  
Joanie puts an arm around Syd.   
  
Joanie: Of course she is.   
  
Syd gets up and goes into the living room. She sits down on the couch and flips on the TV.   
  
Hours later, at the dance. The dance is almost over and the girls are ready to go home.   
  
Emily: That was so much fun. Mark is amazing.   
  
Ally: Yeah, he is. I had fun too.   
  
The girls grab their coats and go find Shannon, and Shay.   
  
Shannon: Ready to go? Syd and Laura probably want you home.   
  
Emily: Yeah, Syd does. I think she was kind of upset with me.   
  
Ally: Don't worry about it, she'll get over it.   
  
Emily: Yeah, once she sees I'm not hurt she'll relax.   
  
The girls get into the car and drive off. The rain is coming down pretty hard and it's hard for Shannon to see. She goes over some water, not slowing down and loses control of the car.   
  
Ally: Whoa, what was that?   
  
Shannon: Just some water.   
  
Shay: Slow down Shannon, geez.   
  
Shannon tries to slow down but can't stop fast enough. The car spins out of control, and goes over into the other lane, hitting a truck head on.   
  
At the Hansen house.   
  
Syd is alseep in the living room when the phone rings. She jumps up and asnwers it.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
EMT: Dr.Hansen?   
  
Syd: Yes, this is Syd Hansen? What can I do for you?   
  
EMT: This is paramedic Joe, I'm afraid there's been an accident involving Emily and her friends, Shay, Shannon and Ally. No one is conscous at the moment. I just happen to recognize them whe we got here.   
  
Tears spring to Syd's eyes, not wanting to believe that the nightmare was happening all over again. Then Joanie enters the room.   
  
Syd: (Crying) Thanks, we'll be there.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone and turns to Joanie.   
  
Joanie: What's wrong?   
  
Syd: There's been an accident involving Emily, Ally, Shay and her sister Shannon.   
  
Joanie hugs Syd, crying also.   
  
Syd: We need to get to the hospital. I just talked to one of the EMT's, they're bringing them in soon.   
  
Joanie nods and follows Syd to the car.   
  
At the hospital.   
  
The paramedics bring the girls in. Shannon is unconscious, and is nonrespnsive. Ally is some what alert but not much. Emily is not responding to anything, not even painful stimuli. Shay only has a broken arm, since the car didn't hit on her side.   
  
Syd and Joanie rush to the ER. They find Dr. Talvert at the front desk.   
  
Syd: Dr. Talvert?   
  
Dr. Talvert: Emily is still unconscious. She's not responding to to anything. Her CT's show a small subdural hemtatoma. She's up in the ICU.   
  
Syd: What about the rest?   
\  
Dr. Talvert: Shay is the only one conscious. Shannon may not make it through the night, we'll just have to see. Have you contaced the families?   
  
Syd: Yes, I just called them, they're on their way. Can we see Emily?   
  
Dr. Talvert: Of course, a nurse will show you where she is. Go on up to the ICU.   
  
Syd and Joanie arrive in the ICU to find Emily hooked up to machines, montionless. Syd walks over to the bed and rubs Emily's head.   
  
Joanie: Is she going to be OK?   
  
Syd: There's no way to know, she's had some head trauma.   
  
Syd wipes the tears that are rolling down her face from her eyes, and looks at Joanie. Joanie sees the pained look on Syd's face.   
  
Joanie: Syd, Emily is going to be OK. Maybe we should go call Dad and Robbie.   
  
Syd nods and sits in a chair beside Emily's bed, waiting for her to awake. A week passes by and still no sign of Emily waking up.   
  
Dream sequence:   
  
Lilly: Syd, Syd, wake up.   
  
Syd jerks awake to find Lilly standing in front of her, and Emily still unconscious on the bed.   
  
Syd: I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen. Lilly please tell me she's going to be OK, I can't lose her too.   
  
Lilly sits down beside Syd and puts an arm around her.   
  
Lilly: She's going to be OK, but I don't know if she'll be back to normal. Hopefully she doesn't suffer an arrest like I did.   
  
Syd: You just said she was going to be OK.   
  
Lilly: Sorry. She's just as stubburn as I am, we're twins, what did you expect?   
  
Syd: Wait a minute, why are you here and not my mother. What kind of dream is this?   
  
Lilly: The good kind, without your mother, for once.   
  
Syd laughs. Then her mother appears.   
  
Lynda: Syd, you did the best you could, but Emily just didn't listen. She's going to be OK though.   
  
Syd: (Crying) Thanks.   
  
Then machines start beeping.   
  
Lynda: It's going to be OK Syd.   
  
Syd jerks awake and rushes over to the bed.   
  
Syd: Emily?  
  
Machines still beeping.   
  
Syd: Emily, come on please don't die on me.   
  
Syd rushes outside the room.   
  
Syd: Nurse, page the trauma team, she's coding.   
  
Syd watches as doctors and nurses rush in, memories coming back to her. She's hoping she won't have to go home and break the horrible news that Emily was gone. Syd breaks down crying as Emily is rushed into the OR.   
  
Hours later Syd's feels at tap on the shoulder and awakes to see Joanie standing in front of her.   
  
Joanie: How is she?   
  
Syd: (Sits up and rubs her eyes) I don't know, they haven't told me anything. She just starting hemerging. Are Dad and Robbie here?   
  
Joanie: No, they went home. They'll be by tomorrow. Do you want me to stay with her?   
  
Syd: No, I will. I want to be here when she wakes up. You go home, I'll get someone to relieve me in the morning.   
  
Joanie nods and heads down the hall but the turns back.   
  
Joanie: Do you need anything, like coffee?   
  
Syd: No, thanks.   
  
Joanie nods and walks away.   
  
Syd gets up and sees a bed being wheeled down the hall, it's Emily, back from surgery.   
  
Dr. Talvert: Dr. Hansen, the surgery went well but she's going to have a hard time beouncing back. Keep an eye on her.   
  
Syd: Thank you.   
  
The doctor leaves, closing the door behind him.   
  
Syd sits down in the chair beside Emily's bed, waiting for her to awake, for the second time that week. After a few minutes, Syd hears movement.   
  
Emily opens her eyes and looks up at Syd. She tries to speak but then realizes the tube down her throat.   
  
Syd: Thank goodness you're OK, I didn't want to lose you too. Do you want me to pull the tube out?   
  
Emily nods yes.   
  
Syd pages Emily's doctor and asks if it is alright to exstibate her. The doctor agrees and Syd gets ready to pull the tube.   
  
Syd: Take a deep breath Emily and when I count to three, blow out.   
  
Emily nods and starts coughing when Syd pulls out the tube. She tires to speak but no words come out.   
  
Syd: Don't speak, you've had that tube in for a week now.   
  
Emily grabs a pad and asks Syd about her friends.   
  
Syd: I just talked to Laura, Ally is still unconscious, Shannon didn't survive and Shay is doing OK.   
  
Emily looks away, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
Syd: I'm going to go call the others.   
  
Syd walks out of the room to call the rest of the family. As she is doing that she sees Shay's mom, and Laura.   
  
Laura: Syd, Ally just woke up.   
  
Syd: So did Emily.   
  
Laura: I just can't believe this happened  
  
Syd: I know, but at least they're going to be OK.   
  
Then Shay's mom appears beside them.   
  
Syd: Hows Shay?   
  
Shay's mom: OK.   
  
Syd: I'm so sorry about Shannon. Is there anything I can do?   
  
Shay's Mom: No, but thanks.   
  
Shay's mom walks off, leaving Syd and Laura standing in the hall.   
  
Laura: Well, I'd better get back to Ally. Has Emily responded?   
  
Syd: Yes, she asked about Ally. Has Ally been complaining of not being able to feel her legs?   
  
Laura: No, but she's not completely awake yet. I'll let you know if she does complain.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd walks to the pay phone and calls home. Joanie answers on the third ring.   
  
Joanie: Hello?   
  
Syd: Joanie, it's Syd, Emily is awake.   
  
Joanie: Thank goodness. How is she?   
  
Syd: I took the tube out, she's talking a little bit. Ally is also awake.   
  
Joanie: Great. I'll inform Dad and Robbie and we'll be down there in a few minutes.   
  
Syd: OK, see you.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone and walks back to Emily's room. She sits down beside Emily's bed, heaving a sigh of relief.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Well, Lilly was right, her sister is going to be OK.  
  
Syd: (Smiles) Yeah, she is. I just hope she's going to be able to resume a normal life, Ally and she both.   
  
Lynda sits down in another chair beside Syd.   
  
Lynda: I know and hopefully they will. Shay is going to need support, she lost her sister in that accident.   
  
Syd: How's Shannon doing?   
  
Lynda: Fine, and she's already met Lilly. They're going to spring dance this week.   
  
'Syd: (Laughs) The spring dance, what are they, still in high school?   
  
Lynda ingores Syd question and stands up.   
  
Lynda: Well dear I have to go. Sorry to cut ths chat short but I'm needed else where.   
  
Syd gives her mother a hug and closes her eyes. She awakes to find Emily awake and looking at her.   
  
Syd: (moves over to the bed) Hi, how are you feeling.   
  
Emily: (Whispers) What happened?   
  
Syd: You were in an accident with Shay, her sister Shannon and Ally.   
  
Emily: Are they all right?   
  
Syd: I'm afraid Shannon died. You weren't quite awake when I told you earlier.   
  
Tears roll down Emily's face. She's hopng Ally has not suffered the same fate.   
  
Syd pulls her into an embrace and holds her, stroking her hair.   
  
Syd: Shh, it's OK, it's all going to be OK.   
  
Then Joanie, Robbie and Jim appear in the doorway, along with Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?   
  
Emily: OK, what's up?   
  
Joanie: Nothing, we were just all worried about you.   
  
Emily: I"m fine.   
  
Then Emily gets a schocked look on her face and looks down at her legs.   
  
Syd: Emily what's wrong?   
  
Emily: I can't feel my legs.   
  
Syd rushes over to the bed.   
  
Syd: Can you squeeze my hands for me?   
  
Emily squeezes Syd's hands.   
  
Syd: Good.   
  
Syd pulls up the sheet and runs a needle down Emily's leg. Emily doesn't move, she can't feel the needle.   
  
Syd: Can you feel that?   
  
Emily shakes her head no.   
  
Emily: (Crying) Syd what is going on?   
  
Syd: Probably just some swelling, or from the brain injury.   
  
Emily: Will I ever walk again?   
  
Syd: I don't know.   
  
Emily: Is Ally awake yet? Can I see her?   
  
Syd: Whoa, one thing at a time. Ally is awake but is still very out of it. I'm afraid it's not a good idea for you to see each other. Maybe in a few days.   
  
Emily sighs and starts coughing because her throat is still reallly sore from having the tube in it for so long.   
  
Syd: Do you want some water?   
  
Emily:: (Whispers) Yes.   
  
Syd hands Emily and glass of water and tells her to drink it slowly.   
  
Emily: Thanks. So, when can I get out of here?   
  
Syd: In about a week ro so. Don't worry, it won't be long. We have to see if the swelling goes down.   
  
Emily nods and closes her eyes, she is soon asleep.   
  
Jim: Syd, you look exhausted, why don't you go rest.   
  
Syd: I think I will, can one of you stay with her?   
  
Joanie: I will, I'm not opening the Barkery today anyway.   
  
Syd: Thanks. Call me if there is any change. I'll be at home sleeping.   
  
Syd grabs her coat and heads out the door.   
  
Emily: Syd!  
  
Syd turns around.   
  
Syd: Yes?   
  
Emily: Can you bring osme of my stuff, like a change of clothes and some books. Also your lab top?   
  
Syd: Sure, and I'll bring your portable CD player, how about some movies. I'm pretty sure we can arrange to get a VCR in here.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Syd nods and heads home. When she gets there she takes a two hour nap. Before she heads back to the hospital she get Emily's things together. When Syd walks in Emily's room some time later Emily is sitting up, leaing against the bed, talking to Joanie.   
  
Syd: Hi, I brought your stuff.   
  
Emily: Thanks.   
  
Then the doctor appears in the doorway.   
  
Dr: Dr. Hansen, how's the patient doing?   
  
Syd: Quite well, she's up and talking. But she can't feel her legs.   
  
Dr: I was afraid that was going to happen. Your nerve feeling might return Emily but don't count on it.   
  
Emily: So, am I going to be OK, will I walk again?  
  
Dr: It really all depends. Your mental activity should be fine but I don't know about walking.   
  
The doctor leaves, leaving the family alone with Emiy.   
  
Syd: Emily, why don't you rest awhile. You just got out of a coma, you don't need to overod it.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Emily lays down and is soon asleep.   
  
Syd sits down in a chair next to Joanie.   
  
Joanie: She's going to be OK Syd.   
  
Syd: I know. Where are Dad and Robbie?   
  
Joanie: They left right after you did. Dad will be back around lunch time and Robbie will be back tonight. How's Ally?   
  
Syd: (Sighs) OK, she's still not completely awake yet.   
  
Joanie: Have you seen her yet?   
  
Syd: No, I guess I should shouldn't I?   
  
Joanie: I guess.   
  
Syd gets up and heads for the door.   
  
Syd: I'm going to go check on her, come get me if Emily needs me.   
  
Joanie: She'll be fine, go on.   
  
Syd nods and walks down the hall to Ally's room. She knocks on the door and pushes it open. Larura is sitting beside Ally's bed, holding her hand.   
  
Syd: Laura?   
  
Laura turns around.   
  
Laura: Hi Syd.   
  
Syd: Good, they've taken the tube out. How long has she been awake?   
  
Laura: About four hours.   
  
Syd: So has Emily, she's already talking and sitting up. She's sleeping a lot though. She complainig of not being able to feel her legs, I'm afraid she has a spinal cord injury that we didn't catch because she was in a coma.   
  
Laura: Oh, no. Why didn't she feel it when she first woke up?   
  
Syd: She was too out of it.   
  
Ally: Syd?  
  
Syd goes over to the bed and takes Ally's hand.   
  
Syd: Hi, how are you feeling?   
  
Ally: OK, just tired.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I know. Emily asked abut you, she wants to see you.   
  
Ally: How is she?   
  
Syd: Tired, sore about everything else on the list. She can't feel her legs.   
  
Ally gets a shocked look on her face.   
  
Ally: Oh, no is she going to be OK? My throat hurts.   
  
Syd: Its from the tube. You get some rest and I'll be back later. In a few days you and Emily can see each other, OK? Don't worry, Emily will be fine.   
  
Ally: OK, bye Syd.   
  
Syd: (Squeezes Ally's hand) Bye sweetie, get some rest.   
  
Laura: See you later Syd.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Syd walks down the hall toward Emily's room. Emily is still asleep when Syd enters the room.   
  
Joanie: How's Ally?   
  
Syd sits down in a chair beside Joanie.   
  
Syd: OK, awake and talking. How's Emily?   
  
Joanie: Still sleeping like a baby. I have to leave in a few minutes to go get Hannah ready.   
  
Syd: Why can't Dad or Robbie do it?   
  
Joanie: Because they have too many other problems without having to worry about Joanie who can't support herself plus a two year old.   
  
Syd: Joanie you know that's not true.   
  
Joanie: No Syd, it is true. I'm going to be living upstairs for the rest of my freaking life. What am I going to tell Hannah why we live at Grandpa's house and she has no father.   
  
Syd puts an arm around her sister.   
  
Syd: Joanie I couldn't imagine you living somewhere else with Hannah. Hannah belongs where she is, so that she has her family around her who love her and care for her.   
  
Joanie wipes a tear from her ey.   
  
Joanie: (Crying softy) Thanks Syd.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: No problem.   
  
Then they hear movement from the bed.   
  
Emily: Syd?   
  
Syd: (rushes over to her side) Hey, is something wrong?   
  
Emily: My head hurts.   
  
Syd: I'll get the nurse to give you something.   
  
Emily: (Pulling at her IV.) My IV hurts too.   
  
Syd: Sorry kiddo but there isn't a pain killer for that.   
  
Emily groans and lays back on the bed.   
  
Syd walks out of the room and gets a nurse to put pain medicine Emily's IV  
  
Syd: (rubs Emily's head) Don't worry, the medicine will take effect pretty quickly.   
  
Emily: Thank you.   
  
Syd: Not a problem.   
  
Emily: I'm sorry, I'm sorry let you down. I didn't mean to disobay you, I was just wanting to have some fun.   
  
Syd: Hey, its OK, it wasn't your fault.   
  
Emily nods and closes her eyes, soon she is alseep again.   
  
Syd sits down in the chair beside her and she too is also asleep.   
  
Later that night At the Hansen household Joanie is feeding Hannah some dinner and Jim is sitting at the table, reading the paper.   
  
Joanie: (Puts Hannah in her high chair.) I guess one of us should go and be with Syd and Emily? I wonder how Ally's doing?   
  
Jim: Emily will be fine Joanie. Have you seen Robbie around anywhere?   
  
Joanie: Not since this morning and I'm not his keeper. I have too many other problems in my life right now.   
  
Jim gets up and goes into the living room.   
  
Back at the hospital Syd visits Ally, who is somewhat awake.   
  
Syd: Ally, can you squeeze my hands for me.   
  
Ally squeezes Syd's hands.   
  
Syd: Good. Now can you move your toes?   
  
Ally moves her toes.   
  
Syd: Good, nothing wrong with your spine.   
  
Ally: Why would there be something wrong with my spine?   
  
Syd: Sometimes accidents that jerk you around a lot can cause spinal cord damage.   
  
Ally: How's Emily?   
  
Syd: Asleep.   
  
Ally: When can we be moved into a room together? Can she feel her legs?  
  
Syd: Soon, I promise. You get some rest and I'll be back laer.   
  
Ally nods and sighs, closing her eyes.   
  
Syd walks out of the room, waving bye to Laura and heads back to Emily's room. She rubs her eyes and sits down in a chair.   
  
Emily: Syd?   
  
Syd: Hey, feel any beter?   
  
Emily: My head doesn't hurt as bad.   
  
Syd: Good, that medicine worked. I just checked on Ally, she's doing good.   
  
Emily: Will I ever walk again Syd?   
  
Syd: I don't know Emily.   
  
Emily: Why was I so stupid? I made a stupid mistake, Ally is hurt, I can't walk and Shannon is dead.   
  
Syd: You weren't stupid, you didn't know. It was an accident, that's all it was.   
  
Emily wipes the tears from her eyes.   
  
Emily: Syd I want to see Ally.   
  
Syd: Maybe tomorrow, get some rest, I'll be over here if you need anything.   
  
Emily nods and relaxes, trying to fall asleep.   
  
Syd puts an arm around her and holds her close.   
  
Syd: Shh, it's going to be OK sweetie.   
  
Emily cries into Syd's shoulder.   
  
Emily: I can't believe this happened to me. Why did this happen to me?   
  
Syd: I don't know sweetie.   
  
Emily sighs and leans back on the bed. Syd goes over to a chair and sits down, wishing that there was something she could do for Emily.   
  
the next day Ally is well enough to go see Emily. The doctor gives the girls permission to let them share a room with each other and Ally moves in with Emily. Emily is alseep when she feels someone take her hand. She opens her eys to find Ally sitting beside her.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
